Late Night Dinners
by Nautica7mk
Summary: They talk, they argue, but what else can you really expect from Lois & Clark except a very fun and very interesting relationship. This is how I see them as friends.


**Title**: Late Night Dinners  
**Author**: Nadia Mack  
**Spoilers**: Season 4  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Filler piece that Takes place somewhere during the second half of Season 4 and is in Clark's POV. They talk, they argue, but what else can you really expect from Lois & Clark except a very fun and very interesting relationship. This is how I see them becoming friends.  
**Disclaimer**: It's the same as all the rest out there. I don't own this. I definitely don't own that. And if you think there's anything else I don't own, well, to be on the safe side, let's just say that I don't own 'whatever it is' either okay? Excellent.

The room is filled with lighted candles that is scattered everywhere while the music of Beethoven sounds off softly in the background.

Clark Kent sat comfortably on the couch, occasionally looking through the window and watching the rain drops fall heavily against the glass, he continued to just sit there, almost motionless, reflecting. He'd gotten into yet another argument with Chloe earlier this morning, which was naturally followed by entirely different argument with Lana shortly after. He wonders why he even bothers sometimes.

That last few months has been almost chaotic. The knowledge that Lana may somehow be connected to his destiny didn't settle well with him, and he suddenly finds himself keeping his distance. And Chloe, with the game season over, she's had me doing articles left and right to the point of mental exhaustion, and we're suddenly arguing on occasion.

"God, I must be the biggest freak out there," he says to himself. Thinking back to all the times he could've made it work with Lana, or even Chloe; he couldn't help but feel that there was always something inside of him that didn't allow him to want to, and some times it felt like that alien part of him is telling him that he'll always be alone.

"That isn't true," a voice spoke out, cutting his thoughts short. Suddenly it occurred to him how unalone he was at the moment. He watched as Lois Lane approached him, handing him a glass filled with champagne. He wondered if Met-U allowed there students to hold liquor in their dormitory, then again, this was no ordinary student and he easily put the thought aside.

I suppose the biggest surprise as of late is his growing friendship with the eclectic Lois Lane, where we've actually graduated from aggravating acquaintances to really good friends by which on occasion, still aggravated each other. In addition to the ever increasing strain that's been bestowed upon him in regards to Lana and Chloe, he found himself in Lois's company more and more. It happened about four months ago, one day he just didn't seem to get along with anyone... Chloe, Lana, Lex, hell... even his parents, so I ran away for a bit to clear my head only to find himself outside her building, completely drenched from head to toe standing in the rain at some God-oddly hour.

What shocked him even more was that she stopped whatever she was doing to listen to whatever drama or non-drama was occurring in his life, and she hadn't bothered him too much about his unexpected appearance. It was that night where they actually talked, where verbal sparring was set to a later date and she sat and listened. It could've been the bad hour, or the fact that she'd just got back from a frat party, but it was her attentiveness to his situation that kept him talking, after that, they kind of got into a system.

His visits then became almost occasional that they actually decided to have scheduled dinners together Wednesday and Saturday nights. Never mind the fact that it's spent mostly in Metropolis, he admits, it was nice to finally be able to talk to someone without the overbearing need to hide everything or put his guard up 50 feet high, and with Lois, he never had to try.

Whether in some cafe, in her dorm room, or at his 'Fortress of Solitude,' their dinners were always platonic. She never cooks, or more importantly, she doesn't know how to cook, hence she doesn't like to, so they occasionally order take-out, preferably Chinese, and a bottle of champagne to wash it down. He didn't really see himself as a drinker of any kind, but with her, there was always an exception.

"How do you figure?" he replied back. "As I recall, you yourself deemed me a freak once or twice," he reminded her. If there was one thing that separated his friendship with Lois from anybody else, it was his ability to milk the 1st Amendment for all its worth.

He continued to watch her steadily when she didn't rebuff. And when she spoke, her words were exactly what he expects from her.

"You're so pathetic," she states. Remember that 1st Amendment I was talking about earlier, well Lois Lane doesn't hold back either.

He raises an eyebrow as she takes another sip from her glass to continue. "Why is it so important for you to find that perfect someone?" she asks. Over the many talks that they've shared, he's come to conclude that Lois was never one for the commitment type. She found that the idea of a woman needing a man to make her life complete was ludicrous and self-centered.

"Why isn't it for you?" he retaliated. She could be so stubborn some times.

"Look around you Smallville, in case you haven't noticed, the divorce rate in this country isn't very flattering."

"I don't think you're giving the idea that much of a chance," he says, naturally reaching for the bottle to refill his drink, then he continues. "And you can't base everything on statistics," he argued.

"Statistics are facts," she countered. 

"Yes, but facts don't express the whole truth," he corrected her.

"Exactly my point"

Off his confused look. "And what point would that be?" he added, finally finding his bearing in this near heated-argument.

"That you strive for a perfection that doesn't exist," she answered resolutely. If that didn't catch him off guard, he won't know what did. It was moments like these that remind him that he is just as human as everyone else. That the wants, the needs, the aspirations, and even the disappointments he feels is no different from the next person.

"One of these days, love is going to hit you where you least expect it, and when it does, maybe then I'll take your opinion into consideration," he smiled teasingly causing Lois to roll her eyes.

"Never gonna happen, Smallville" 

"We'll see," he replied confidently, with an almost mischievous smile he didn't realize he was showing.

"Speaking of love, how is your Lana infatuation these days?" she retorted. 

"I'm not infatuated," he declared. He knew she was pushing his buttons, and he also knew that she enjoys it, because no woman who can smile like that can make him think otherwise.

She shrugs. "Right... and aliens live among us"

He suddenly couldn't suppress the grin on his face when she uttered those last words. Unfortunately, she saw them too.

"Not exactly my best remark, how do you find that funny?"

Nodding his head. Maybe this was his chance to see what her opinion lies on extraterrestrial life forms. It has occurred to him over that last couple of months about the idea of possibly telling Lois about himself. He easily debated in his head every reason he 'should' tell her, but ironically, the only thing that's keeping him from spilling everything is his parents.

"Do you believe in life in outer space?" he asks.

He saw her look of confusion, and he noticed that it was a question she hadn't realized would be asked. He watched her take a breath before answering.

"If I can't see it or can't feel it, then it isn't real until I do" 

"How do you suppose that?"

"I'm not naive, you know, but I believe in the belief that we're not alone, I mean -- look out there," she pointed out towards the stars before continuing. "It'd be an awfully waste of space if we were truly alone out here... besides, I think you and I have seen enough strange things to believe that anything is possible, but like all things, I got to see it to believe it"

Her answer made him smile. She's skeptical yet open-minded about the possibility. 

"Like love," he had to add. He couldn't help it, if she can push his buttons, it's only fair to be able to push hers. Besides, it's fun to do so.

"Don't start again, don't you get enough of that in 'Nowheresville'?"

"Look, my relationship..."

"Or lack there-of," she quickly added, getting a stern look from him.

"... with Lana," he said, taking back his sentence.

"Is complicated, yeah I remember," she added once again. I take that back. She always finishes my sentences. It's something I come to expect from her, and surprisingly, I don't find it as irritating as I did before, and the fact that she gets what I'm saying saves me the trouble of going into detail about all my failed romantic relationships, if you can even call them that.

"You know what," she began, "Let's talk about football?" She fixes herself even more comfortably on the couch, grabbing a pillow to support her back then lifting both her legs to lay across his thighs. It happened so quickly, he hadn't even realized that she did it.

He eyes her curiously. "Football?" He repeats in disbelief.

"Yeah," she replied. "Every time you walk out onto that field at the beginning of the game, what do you feel?"

How did he feel? He thinks before answering. He looks back at her and smiles. "Excited, happy, nervous, and somehow, behind all that, in control," he answered thoughtfully. "Why?"

"Do you feel that way when you're with her?"

"What... with Lana?"

She looked amused at his reaction.

"Well... I don't know" 

"Well then, if that's the case, you're even more pathetic than I thought," she says bluntly. "Do you even love her?"

He stops momentarily before answering. 

"Yeah... yeah of course," he stammered.

She rolled her eyes again, she removed her legs from my lap and for a moment I wondered whether it was always there.

"Alright, Smallville... let's do that again, and this time, put some feeling into it," she gestured with her arms. "Because if I see any more of that undying devotion of yours, I'm liable to commit myself to a psychiatric ward, and by then who else would be here to get you out of trouble?" She mused.

"You get a perverse kick out of psychoanalyzing me, don't you?"

"Every. Single. Time." She replied, her grin evident on her face.

I laugh at her response, and it's a response that occurs often when I'm around her.

"Hey, so have you heard from any school's yet?" she asked, changing the tone of the discussion. It always surprises him how easily Lois can change from one attitude to another.

"Just waiting for a response"

"I wouldn't worry too much, you're a pretty smart guy once you get past the plaid, and with that arm, I can't imagine why any school wouldn't want you"

He smiles at her enthusiasm. And she just won't leave the plaid alone. He pauses, thinking for a moment, and then brings up, "You know I applied to Met-U as well right?"

She nods. "It stands to reason since you did visit this campus"

"Would that be a problem?"

She looks at him. "Depends, will you be shopping in Express before your fall term?" She teased.

He sighs. "You just can't let go of the plaid, can't you?"

Shaking her head, "Give me a break, Smallville. I'm trying here," and at that, he couldn't help but smile again. If in doubt he does attend Met-U in the fall, one thing he is sure about, Lois Lane is one friend he is coming to the realization that he may never want to lose.

**The End**

**Author's Note**: So... What'dya think? Comments welcome. The good. The bad. The ugly. Feel free to put me in my place if it's justified. It's slightly longer than most my standalone stories. This actually came about when my manager told me that our office doesn't like their employees messing around in the internet, so I sat there for a moment wondering "how the heck am I suppose to pass the time now?" Well... write fanfiction I guess. LOL! I hope you liked this small little story.


End file.
